Waterfalls
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: [AU] This is a oneshot song fic on how two lives were ruined dealing with drugs


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or the song 'Waterfalls' by TLC

Hey minna-san, this is my first truly angst fic, I'll let you read it now see you at the end of the fic

************************************************************************

"Joey please be careful" Mrs. Wheeler begged her son; her hands were clasped together as if saying a silent prayer. Joey waved his hand

"'ey moms don't worry about it" he said giving her a grin and thumbs up

This didn't help ease the null feeling of fear in his mother; she had some knowledge of what he was doing and knew it was dangerous

"You shouldn't be out there like that" she said putting her hand lightly on his shoulder, Joey shrugged it off

"I'm fine, leave it alone"

Then he left, Mrs. Wheeler didn't go after him knowing she couldn't stop him; she parted a curtain and watched him meet up with his 'employers' just outside that house. Feeling a tug on her sleeve she redirected her eyes, she looked down to see her daughter's brown eyes looking at her in question

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

Mrs. Wheeler put a hand to her eye finding she was indeed crying, she smiled sadly

"I haven't noticed I'm sorry sweetie. I'm alright really"

[A lonely mother gazing out of her window  
staring at a son that she just can't touch]

*Bang bang bang*

Mrs. Wheeler opened the door which had been pounded on in alarm for a minute as soon as the door opened Joey rushed in slamming it behind him

"Don't open the door!"

Yells and threats came from the other side of the door; Mrs. Wheeler looked at her son

"Joe-"

Joey turned his back and started upstairs

"Please don't start, it's just business"

[She'll be by his side  
But he doesn't realize he hurts her so much  
But all the praying just ain't helping  
At all 'cause he can't seem to keep  
His self out of trouble]

Joey looked around the corner of the wall making sure no one was in sight, satisfied he wouldn't get caught going out so late he exited the house running down the site walk.

"Yo Wheeler!"

Joey turned his head at the call of his name, and then everything went black.

"Joey?" Mrs. Wheeler knocked on her son's door, opening it she found him not here, her face changed from a simple smile to a sad frown

*Ding dong*

"Please let it be Joey" she thought walking downstairs to the door; she opened it finding a Policeman on her door step

"Mrs. Wheeler?"

Mrs. Wheeler's jaw clenched and body tensed

"Yes?"

The policeman shook his head and told her the news.

"Joey's…..my Joey? No!"

She collapsed in tears

"Joey!"

[So he goes out and he makes his money  
The best way he knows how  
Another body laying cold in the gutter  
Listen to me]

"He was found a little ways from Domino shopping mall; shot several times, there was no witnesses. I'm sorry…."

The mother was on her floor with her knees pulled close to her body, sobs wracked her body. Serenity came downstairs with a teddy bear and pajamas, rubbing her eye sleepily she asked

"When's big brother coming home?"

[Don't go chasing waterfalls  
Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that  
You're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it your way  
Or nothing at all  
But I think you're moving too fast]

"Seto? What are you doing in there?" Isis asked pressing her eat against the door.

Seto sighed as he pressed the needle into his arm and injected himself with herion; he then put the needle in a box and hid it away

"Seto please say something…"

His breathing speed up and body heated, splashing water in his face and wiping it with a towel he finally opened the door, Isis's green eye held relief seeing him but was obviously mixed with concern

"Are you okay?" she asked

Seto wrapped his arms around the Egyptian's waist

"I'm fine" he mumbled kissing her neck

[Little precious has a natural obsession  
For temptation but he just can't see]

The couple now laid on a large bed entangled with each other, Isis put her head on the CEO's chest

"I worried about you"

Seto kissed her forehead 

"It's good to me"

[She gives him loving that his body can't handle  
But all he can say is baby it's good to me]

"Seto I'm going to work, please get up and do something"

Seto rolled his eyes and tossed back the covers and stood, he stretched and walked to his closet passing by the mirror, he turned back and gazed into it. His jaw dropped

His usually healthy glossy hair now looked stringy and dull, his blue eyes were a bit sunken and didn't hold the glimmer of pride anymore, finally not only did he look pale but way to skinny

"Is….is this me?" he thought touching his face then the mirror, his heart clenched at the pathetic sight and angered him

"It's not me!" he yelled punching the glass, millions of shards fell to the ground

[In the mirror  
But he doesn't recognize his own face  
His health is fading and he doesn't know why]

"Big brother! Big brother come on you'll be late for work!" Mokuba yelled kicking the big oak doors that led to his brother's room, sighing in annoyance he opened the door and peaked in

"Seto?"

He scratched his head, he wasn't in his room but no one saw him leave and the cameras didn't catch anything

The boy then caught the sound of running water; he ran over to the bathroom and opened the door

"Seto your go- Seto!!"

Mokuba ran over to his older brother who was lying on the bathroom floor drenched in water, tears ran down the younger boy's cheek

"Seto!? Come on Seto wake up, Seto!"

[3 letters took him to his final resting place  
Y'all don't hear me]

The bedroom door opened once more and a very excited Isis rushed in

"Seto we're going to have a baby…Seto!"

[Don't go chasing waterfalls  
Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that  
You're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it your way  
Or nothing at all  
But I think you're moving too fast]

-New Report-

"This week two death happened in the city of Domino *pictures appear* eighteen year old Joey wheeler and Famous nineteen year old CEO Seto Kaiba.

Wheeler was found dead on the 20th, a day before Kaiba, Thursday at 11:39 near Domino Mall. There were no witnesses of his death, Wheeler suffered from eight bullet wounds to the head and chest.

Kaiba was found by little brother, Mokuba Kaiba, dead on the bathroom floor of his home. He was first thought to be poisoned but Doctors found out it was a over dosage of heroin

[Don't go chasing waterfalls  
Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that  
You're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it your way  
Or nothing at all  
But I think you're moving too fast]

Serenity stepped up to the podium and smiled sadly

"Joey was a brother, son, and friend. He was the best big brother a girl could have and I'll miss him very much but I just wanted everyone to know through that rough exterior he was a good guy *sniff* and I…I"

Serenity couldn't finish as she bursted into tears

"Joey why!? It's not fair you can't just leave like that!"

Mrs. Wheeler ran up to her daughter, comforting the girl she led her to sit down.

-Another day, another church-

Isis tapped the podium, she was still trying to keep her calm and not break down into tears

"Seto use to be still was sometimes, a cold hearted bastard, and I won't lie. But he became someone I loved with my entire bein and I don't regret being with him. If you ever saw him with Mokuba you'd be amazed how much his personality did a 180" she chuckled sadly "and though he's gone, he's till with us…I'm sure of it *rubs her stomach* I hope….he…Oh god he's really gone!" Isis moaned sinking to her knees, Mokuba came up and hugged her silent tears ran down his face

[I seen a rainbow yesterday  
But too many storms have come and gone  
Leavin' a trace of not one God-given ray  
Is it because my life is ten shades of grey  
I pray all ten fade away  
Seldom praise Him for the sunny days  
  
And like His promise is true  
Only my faith can undo  
The many chances I blew  
To bring my life to anew  
Clear blue and unconditional skies  
Have dried the tears from my eyes  
No more lonely cries  
My only bleedin' hope  
Is for the folk who can't cope  
Wit such an endurin' pain  
That it keeps 'em in the pourin' rain  
Who's to blame  
For tootin' caine in your own vein  
What a shame  
You shoot and aim for someone else's brain  
You claim the insane  
And name this day and time  
For fallin' prey to crime  
I say the system got you victim to your own mind  
  
Dreams are hopeless aspirations  
In hopes of comin' true  
Believe in yourself  
The rest is up to me and you]

"No don't cry anymore!" Two boys shouted though in different homes.

Seto covered his face with one hand 

"A dream…"

"It was only a dream" Joey mumbled sighing in relief

Seto looked at the sleeping figure beside him and breathed

"No more"

Jumping out of the bed and running to the bathroom, he took the box from its secret place and allowed the items in it to fall into the toilet, he flushed it

"I can't die"

Joey watched his sister sleep softly stroking her hair

"Not now, not yet"

                                                     *****************

Joey quit his work and got into duel monsters instead, he's now best friends with the king of games and is getting very good at dueling, he also have a girlfriend and they will be marrying next fall…..

Seto quit herion and continue to work at Kaiba corps. He now has a family of three, four counting his brother, with Isis and their new baby girl Ichi…

Please don't get into any types of drugs no matter how much people pressure you into it, or get involved in anything that had connections with drugs. There are enough people dead from it don't be the next one

*******************************************************************

Hey again, I hope you take my warning. My mom got into drugs and now I don't know where she is. Review

Oh and can someone tell me what's Seto/Isis, Malik/Serenity and Joey/Yugi shipping is called? Matter of fact can someone give me all the kind of shipping names?


End file.
